Chapter 103 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Mt Hakobe
Short Summary Long Summary Shikamaru looks at the mountain with his binoculars, thinking about what surprises the Coalition has in store. On top of that, it’s nearly certain that the enemy already knows the 4th is there and about to attack. Consequently, the enemy would be shoring up their defenses, and possibly planning an ambush like at Kunugi Town. The Leaf Ninja is only comforted by the fact that Byakuya had stationed the Division far enough from the base to allow for time to properly respond to any possible Coalition attack. Sighing, Shikamaru states that no matter how prepared they are, it’ll still be a drag. Byakuya asks if his proxy is done complaining and requests the binoculars. While the Soul Reaper has a look, Shikamaru joins up with the other of the 4th’s top fighters, who are Cana Alberona, Eustass Kid, and Rōjūrō ‘Rose’ Ōtoribashi. The narrative states that while Scratchmen Apoo could be an equal to this group, he was kept from attaining a high rank for reasons unknown to everyone but the high-ups, Kid, and Basil Hawkins. Cana asks ‘Shika’ how it looks, and he calls it a real drag. Irritated, Cana karate chops Shikamaru’s head, who promptly yells at her for that. Cana tells the ‘smart-ass’ to give her a more specific answer next time, with Shikamaru muttering about not giving her another reason to hit him. Cana hits him again for that comment. Declaring he can’t win against women, he asks Rose and Kid to help him out, and they promptly decline. When Cana asks him to stop being lazy and give more specific information, Shikamaru tells her to just wait for Byakuya to inform them and have patience. Cana tries to hit Shikamaru again, but he substitutes out of it, prompting a laugh from Kid who chortles that even his friend Killer prefers to take a woman’s wrath head on. Shikamaru states that to deal with an irate woman, you can either stand there and take it or remove yourself, having seen his dad do both. Before Cana can give him more, Rose gets in between them, laughing that that’s enough and Byakuya won’t appreciate his highest ranking soldiers fighting amongst themselves. Byakuya firmly states that he doesn’t appreciate it, ordering the two to act professional before they discuss the coming battle. The Commander tells them to all sit down, prompting Kid and Cana to wonder about getting comfortable and letting their guard down. When Rose takes a seat and tells them to look at the Commander, Cana and Kid notice that Byakuya with his hand on his Senbonzakura, and realize that he’s relaxed and focused, deciding to take their seats. When Kid asks what’s got Shikamaru so lethargic, Byakuya states they have an ordeal ahead of them and that the enemy has well-prepared positions on the side of the mountain. He explains that every level of the mountain has rows of artillery (cannons and Lacrima Towers) trained down on anyone who tries to take the mountain. On top of that, the Coalition Unit is most assuredly larger and stronger than the Aster Mountains Unit. Shikamaru calls it a drag and asks the ‘Fortune Teller’ how she thinks it’ll turn out. Cana states she only does individual divinations, and any predictions for the whole Division would be 99% inaccurate. Byakuya calls it fine, stating Divination only tells the future and not how to achieve it. Kid agrees with that, saying he doesn’t give a damn about the future and just wants to know how to get to the future he wants. Rose asks for the plan, not liking the thought of sending the 4th up to that deathtrap. Byakuya admits agreeing, and states the first thing is to take out the artillery before going up. Shikamaru reacts with surprise that they’re just going straight to the top. The Soul Reaper explains that Mt. Hakobe is one of the last bastions of the Coalition in Fiore, with Shikamaru relieved that they’re close to the end and calling the marching and fighting a drag. Byakuya reminds him there are still four more campaigns after the Wizard World, prompting the Ninja to mutter about wanting sleep. Byakuya repeats his warnings of a dangerous fight, but he is confident the 4th can deal with the artillery at minimal risk. He reminds an uncertain Rose that the 4th is made up of long-range fighters who are perfectly capable of taking out the artillery with little risk to themselves. Byakuya’s plan is that after the artillery is neutralized, it will just be a long climb for the 4th. Shikamaru expresses doubt that the 4th has someone powerful enough or with enough range to take out the artillery. Byakuya reminds them all that he is Byakuya Kuchiki, 4th Division Commander and Captain of the Gotei 13’s Squad 6, and states there’s no way he can’t destroy that artillery. Rose remembers that Byakuya has the greatest range of all Soul Reapers, so he would be able to destroy all the artillery with Senbonzakura while being fast enough to avoid anything fired at him. Kid raises an eyebrow at that. Byakuya then reveals that he has something in mind for Bisca Connell, who might be able to make the fight much easier. Cana questions this, saying that while Bisca is a good sniper she can’t snipe the enemy far enough away to stay safe. Byakuya concedes that would normally be the case, but informs them that Makarov and Mavis brought a certain weapon from Fairy Tail’s possession. He informs a confused Cana that Makarov had Bisca working on a handheld version of the Magical Cannon: Jupiter after the Phantom Lord War. Cana is shocked it that, never knowing her Guild recovered the tech. Shikamaru mutters that she was so drunk all the time she probably never noticed, prompting a furious glare from Cana. Back on topic, Byakuya states he will have Bisca take position at the back of the 4th while firing the Jupiter. Cana then points out that if Jupiter can get one good shot at the top of the mountain, it will bury the artillery in one blast. She stresses how powerful the Jupiter Cannon is, being capable of destroying an entire city at its strongest. One shot of such a weapon at the top of the mountain would cause a landslide that would bury at least the majority of the artillery. Byakuya nods at that, calling it a sound theory and making sure to let Bisca know her target. The Soul Reaper takes the theory further, stating that two or three shots could completely destroy the mountain, and the Coalition Unit on it. Kid grins at the thought of such destruction. On the other hand, Byakuya knows that Bisca will become a target after the first shot, and decides to assign a protection detail. Cana shrugs that Alzack will happily defend his wife, but Byakuya states that they’ll need more people guarding her and they’ll have to constantly move position while the Jupiter Cannon recharges. In short, there’s 15 minutes where Bisca is a target between shots. Kid raises an eyebrow at Byakuya thinking someone could get past the entire division and still have enough power to kill Bisca, but Byakuya simply states he doesn’t want to take the chance. Rose asks what they’ll do if the Jupiter Cannon fails. Byakuya states that he’ll personally dispose of any artillery the Cannon doesn’t take out. Shikamaru reminds them the Coalition won’t just sit still while they do this. Byakuya is aware, and states they’ll just have to fight their way to the top of the mountain if all else fails. Shikamaru states that they all better hope Jupiter works. Cana points out that moving a hundred thousand strong army up the mountain will be no easy task. A few days ago, the second wave of the 4th had joined up while sweeping up Coalition stragglers. The only reason they had been able to do so was that the second wave didn’t bring artillery along. Byakuya states that the 4th will keep their artillery on the ground so the troops can move faster. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow and points out how risky that it. Byakuya states that with the Coalition’s advantage of the high ground, artillery won’t mean much and just slow the men down while putting them at risk. Rose stays hopeful that it won’t come to that with Jupiter. Kid points out the Coalition probably is prepared for any possible assault. While Rose stresses that the plan is a last resort, Kid points out the Soul Reaper needs to be prepared for that, knowing war isn’t won without sacrifices. Shikamaru adds in that it’s good to have an option of victory without risk. Byakuya repeats that they will fight to the top if Jupiter falls through, and that they can’t stay in one place for too long in that scenario. In that case, the 4th will have to divide and conquer and have detachments stay at different parts of the mountain to deal with the then-scattered Coalition fighters. At that point, the units will have to account for how fast their fighters are, so that they can get past whatever enemies the other units are dealing with. So, Kid will lead Unit 1 to take the first level. Cana will take Unit 2 for the next level. Shikamaru will take Unit 3, and Rose will take the remainder in Unit 4 to the top of the mountain. Byakuya then hopes that it won’t come to that point. With one last look, Byakuya orders them to relay these orders to the rest of the 4th, and wishes them good luck. Nami sighs as she downs another cup of Fiore’s best booze, complimenting the alcohol. While this would be irresponsible for others, this is actually necessary for loosening her up. She mutters that she still can’t believe she’s in a Universal War, deciding to smack Luffy for dragging her into these sorts of adventures. Sighing, she admits that he’s right in this case, and that ignoring the war would’ve been like ignoring what Arlong did to her village. With a bitter smile, Nami thinks of all her years of running from fights, and the fact that she’s now here putting her life on the line for people she didn’t even know existed awhile ago. She jokes that Luffy is really a bad influence without meaning to be. She then notices Usopp sitting alone, and hears Yasopp say he thought his son needed the space. Nami looks at him and asks if he’s really fine with giving his son space, thinking Usopp is a nervous wreck now. Yasopp, taking a drink, admits he doesn’t know what to say after being out of Usopp’s life for so long, thinking he’s only good for helping him with confidence. Nami points out that Yasopp is still Usopp’s father, and tells him to work on approaching him. She states that just because someone needs space doesn’t mean it should be given, and decides to head over to make sure her crewmate is ready. Nami takes a seat next to Usopp and asks how he’s feeling. The sniper takes a deep breath, saying he’s as good as can be expected, remembering that it’s his first big fight after his probation, reminding his crewmate that Byakuya warned him that he would kill Usopp himself if he took one step back. Nami tells him to just not step back, and reassures him that he’s done great in the skirmishes. Usopp reminds her this will be something else entirely, and admits that he’s starting to freak out and think he should’ve just been arrested. Nami whacks Usopp on the head with her Clima-Tact and tells him that he’s come a long from the coward lying to his village. She states he’ll be a brave warrior of the sea soon, like he always dreamed, and that he needs to stop doubting himself, reminding him he came strong enough for the New World. Smiling, Usopp thanks Nami. C stands at the edge of the campsite, muttering about how many Coalitionists are probably there. Eve Tilm asks the Cloud Ninja how it looks, and C states that no one’s made a move and he doesn’t sense anyone preparing a surprise. The Sensor calls it too quiet, and that it’s obvious the Coalition Unit would know the 4th is there. Sure there are signs of life, but C can’t figure out why they haven’t made a move. Eve shrugs, calling it a moot point since the 4th is out of range of the artillery. C then calls it a waiting game, admitting that doesn’t make him feel better, almost wishing the enemy would attack to show that the 4th isn’t running into a trap. Changing the subject, C asks if Eve is nervous, prompting the Wizard to admit he is after his experience at Aster Mountains. C brings up that Eve lost his best friend there, earning a sad nod. When C starts to apologize for bringing it up, Eve assures the Ninja that he’s accepted Ren’s death, but he’s still nervous about what will be lost in the coming battle. C understands that feeling, and remembers that even through the academy stressed that all Shinobi would lose friends; he was not prepared when it happened. He reminisces about when he was Genin in the Third Great Ninja War and lost his entire team to enemy Leaf Ninja in an ambush. The resulting paranoia pushed C to train himself to become a sensor. C admits that they still chose a job where death is a occupational hazard, and that all they can is carry the memories of the dead in their hearts. Eve calls beautiful, and C smiles as he calls himself a poet in his spare time, despite his distaste for rhymes. C gives his sympathy to Eve and everyone else in the Wizard World, thinking they aren’t often in Death’s company. Eve confirms it, but tells of the time that Blue Pegasus lost Karen Lilica. He remembers that when they had to bury her, Hibiki was crushed. C begins to apologize for assuming too much, but Eve says it’s fine, and that it was dumb of himself to never consider having to bury a close comrade. Eve sighs and says he doesn’t want to do it again, with C agreeing while pointing out they can’t always get what they want. Eve agrees, but says they should still try, prompting C to agree they owe that to their comrades at least. Bitterly laughing, C calls himself terrible at encouraging people. Eve laughs that this was what he needed to hear. He calls C a smart guy for recognizing a situation’s reality but still trying to make the best of it, calling it admirable. C smiles, thanks his young friend, and offers a fist. When Eve reacts with confusion, C asks if Wizards have fist-bumps. Eve admits they do, but he never thought C would be the sort to use them. Grinning, Eve bumps C’s fist, encouraged that they’ll bring down their enemy. Wendy, having picked up the habit of hanging out with the Medical Unit in the 4th since most of Fairy Tail aside from Cana and Juvia weren’t in the Division, heads over there to meet Shizune, who’s basically become a big sister to her. The Leaf Ninja offer Wendy a cup of tea, earning the young Wizard’s thanks to ‘Ms. Shizune’. She laughs for Wendy to drop the formality, saying it makes her feel old. Wendy sips her tea, and calls it delicious, complimenting Shizune’s skill with the beverage. Shizune smiles at that, not used to the compliments due to usually taking care of the drunken Tsunade. Taking a seat, Shizune asks Wendy how she’s feeling. When the young Wizard says she’s doing fine, Shizune admits that she didn’t find out someone Wendy’s age was fighting with the 4th until after the Aster Mountains. She remembers how angry she was, hating the idea of someone so young in battle. Wendy surmises that Shizune decided to keep an eye on her like a big sister. Shizune blushes at this, giddy at being seen as family, since no one but Naruto had seen her as a big sis. Back on topic, Shizune states that while she wants to be Wendy’s friend, she feels compelled to make sure she’s okay, not liking the idea of a kid on the battlefield due to her own experience. Wendy states that while she appreciates Shizune’s concern, she won’t be stopped from doing what she has to. Shizune then asks why Wendy can’t choose to live the life of a normal girl. Smiling, Wendy proclaims that she is the Sky Dragon Slayer, adopted daughter of Sky Dragon Grandeeney, and a Fairy Tail Wizard. She owes it to her friends to fight, and she doesn’t want to see her beloved country destroyed, vowing to do her part. Shizune sighs at her ‘little sister’ making up her mind, and there not being a thing she can do to change it. At that point, Carla walks in, saying she should’ve forbade Wendy from spending time with ‘bad influences’ like Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail. Wendy cheers when she hears her friend’s voice, and asks what she’s doing there, thinking she was at Chitsujo’s palace with Lector and Frosch. Carla admits that Natsu rubbed off on her, and that she couldn’t accept staying on the sidelines while Wendy risked her life. So she asked an attendant of Chitsujo’s to take her to the 4th. She passed by Crocus while the Investigation was ongoing. Smiling, Carla says she’ll stick with Wendy to the end. The young Wizard admits she thought Carla was against Wendy’s participation. While she still is, Carla states that she knows what’ll happen if they don’t all do their part after doing a bit of thinking. Proclaiming her love of Fiore, Carla moves past her hatred of violence and promises to do everything she can to take the country back, glad to fight alongside Wendy to do it. Wendy hugs Carla when hearing this, admitting how much it means to her while thanking her friend. Shizune gets over her surprise and screams in shock at the talking cat. Carla, calling her rude, asks if Wendy’s been spending her time with this woman. Shizune still yells that cats shouldn’t talk. Wendy tries to calm everyone down but saying Shizune is a very nice woman who treats her like a little sister. Carla, while disappointed with the first impression, thanks the gaping Shizune for that. After Carla sternly tells Shizune to talk, she proceeds to shriek about cats talking. Momo Hinamori has no idea why she’s approaching Uryū. Maybe she feels compelled to try and repair the relationship between him and the Soul Reapers for Ichigo’s sake, in gratitude for beating Aizen perhaps. While Rose is still hostile to Uryū, this is understandable since Rose basically died in the war against the Sternritter. In fact the only Vizards who weren’t hostile were Hacchi, who doesn’t have a mean bone in his body, and Shinji, who stays more objective. Momo pleasantly greets Uryū and asks how he’s feeling. Expressionless, he curtly says it’s nice of her to take time out of the day to speak to him. She asks if he’s ready for battle, prompting him to repeat that there’s no need for her to make small talk with him. Uryū states that he doesn’t begrudge the Soul Reapers their opinions of him, but adamantly argues that he doesn’t regret his actions in infiltrating the Sternritter. He explains that making it look like he betrayed Soul Society was the only way. Momo asks if there’s no chance of Soul Society reconciling with the last Quincy. Uryū shrugs that there’s still a chance, what with Momo and Ichigo not holding a grudge, plus the latter is only angry that he wasn’t let in on the secret. Uryū admits regret for that part, remembering that Yhwach killed Ichigo’s mother along with his own, and that he should’ve heard it from a friend instead of Yhwach himself. He calls the Sternritter a mockery of true Quincy for twisting their sense of justice into a drive for conquest and vengeance. Uryū admits that he willingly helped monsters because he thought he could destroy the entire army and Yhwach from within on his own. He still doesn’t regret taking the action he thought best at the time, and he will respect any Soul Reapers begrudging him for his actions. He claims he never once considered a Soul Reaper a friend, thinking that he just works with Ichigo because he’s not a Soul Reaper. He states that he will still fight along Momo’s side, even if they don’t see eye to eye. Momo smiles, says that’s all she needed to hear, and walks off. At that point, Byakuya and the other higher-ups come back to the 4th’s main body, with Cana heading towards Alzack and Bisca. The Commander tells the 4th that the battle is upon them. Saying he doesn’t lie about the situation, Byakuya admits the high probability of the difficult climb if things don’t go according to plan. He states that he still has confidence in this plan, and explains it to the whole Division. It cuts to later with Shikamaru calmly standing at the head of Unit 3. He’s fighting back against his nerves facing the unknown variables. He think’s of how little he knows about the warriors of the other worlds on the Coalition’s side. While everyone shared all their data on their former foes, that data has become outdated. Orochimaru and Jose consuming Devil Fruits was proof enough of that. The lack of info greatly worries Shikamaru, but he grits his teeth as he reminds himself he has a job to do, thinking the people are his responsibility. Temari walks up and tells her friend to loosen up, it being obvious how nervous he is. She points out the rest of the Unit will be just as nervous as him, prompting an irritable sigh from the Nara. Temari chuckles, asking if the Leaf never taught Shikamaru to be cool under pressure. He retorts that he wished they taught such techniques. Getting serious, Temari asks what the chances of the plan with Jupiter are. He admits that it isn’t 100%, thinking the Coalition could have a counter for it, and they should hope they’re quick enough to get the jump on them. If it doesn’t work, Shikamaru admits the long day ahead, and asks Temari to have his back in case that happens. Temari is surprised at that, so Shikamaru reminds her the entire Unit is in his hands, and says it’d be nice if someone he trusted had his back, remembering that Ino is in Unit 1. Temari, remembering that Shikamaru is still a young boy, smiles as she reassures him she’s always has his back. She jokes that someone has to whip him in shape, prompting a groan from him that Ino already does that, earning a laugh. Bisca contacts Byakuya, informing him the Jupiter Cannon needs three more minutes to charge. Byakuya seems pleased with that, and asks it if’s trained at the highest level of artillery. Bisca says it’s as high as she can go, and that one good hit will bury most of the artillery. While it is just a theoretical outcome, she’s near certain. Byakuya reminds her to stay on target, and Bisca gives an affirmative before cutting the feed. Rose tells Byakuya not to worry, assuring him everything will be fine. Byakuya appreciates the optimism, but calls himself a realist. Chuckling, Rose states Byakuya is more of an optimist than he would have people assume, remembering Yoruichi’s constantly reminding them of how the Kuchiki was as a child. Byakuya grimaces at that, and asks if that is really proof. Rose states that Byakuya still broke clan tradition by marrying a commoner and adopting another, and hoped it would work out. Byakuya asks Rose to focus on the battle. At the Summit of Mt. Hakobe, the Coalition still oversees nearly the entirety of Fiore, maintaining control over a great symbol of power. Baraggan Louisenbarn receives Ggio Vega. Ggio tells his Majesty that he has news, and the ‘God King’ states it better be worth his time. With a respectful bow, Ggio informs the Espada that the 4th has mobilized. Baraggan dismissively tells his subordinate to just blow them up, but Ggio admits the 4th is out of the artillery’s range. Baraggan bitterly curses technology for never working when needed like the curmudgeon old man he is. Ggio apologizes and suggests petitioning for better artillery. Baraggan agrees, suggesting that the ‘ants’ in his army need to do something useful. He calls them all useless, while implying that he’s starting to think that of his Fracción. Ggio notices Baraggan glaring at him, and asks his Majesty what’s wrong. The Espada dangerously asks why he senses power great enough to rival his own gathering. Ggio calls such power impossible, claiming none rival Baraggan. The King states that he still senses it, and somehow the others can’t. Ggio apologizes while saying his sensor abilities don’t come close to the monarch who could sense all across Hueco Mundo during his rule. Baraggan gets to his feet, and Ggio urges his Majesty to remain seated, and that Abirama will take care of it. The Espada does not take kindly to that, and painfully backhands Ggio. He proclaims himself to be God King Baraggan Louisenbarn, and derides his Fracción for not even feeling power equal to his own. Ggio gets to his feet, begging his Majesty’s pardon. Baraggan sighs about ‘the king’ getting off his throne, and chastises Ggio by saying he sensed the power five minutes ago and that the Fracción disgrace him by not figuring it out at the time. As Baraggan stands at the open door to his HQ, he tells a shadowed figure that they’ll be fighting soon, thinking he must be excited to reclaim his throne, thinking the mystery man’s former subjects need to be reminded who their king. The voice states that he’s been waiting for this opportunity to remind them what pride is and what they’ve done to it. Baraggan nods in approval at that, and tells the man to wait until he’s done dealing with the problem and returns to his throne. The Espada then tells Ggio to gather the rest of the army, and not disappoint him again. Ggio gives a respectful affirmation and departs. Baraggan then makes his way to the edge of Mt. Hakobe, and looks down at the 4th, musing that they’re no more than ants. He searches for and finds the gathering power. He notes that it has reached its highest point, and is irritated that it equals his own. Baraggan proclaims that as a King and a God, he won’t stand for it. He quickly cuts his palm open and mixes the blood with his Spirit Energy. Back at the 4th, Bisca reports to Byakuya that Jupiter is good to go. Then, Byakuya states they may fire when ready, thinking this better work. Bisca aims through the scope and makes final preparations. When Alzack says they’re about to become war heroes, Bisca smiles that blowing up a mountain really is Fairy Tail’s style. Baraggan finishes preparing, and promises to show the ‘foolish ants’ what happens when they try to equal the power of “the God King”. Then, a red sphere of Spirit Energy appears over Baraggan’s palm as he proclaims their judgment is death. Byakuya feels the Spiritual Pressure, and realizes that it’s of a top-ranked Espada. He wonders if Baraggan is just trying to intimidate them or is going to attack. Bisca fires the Jupiter Cannon, and Baraggan unleashes a Gran Rey Cero. Byakuya is surprised Baraggan’s attack misses the 4th, but gasps in shock when it clashes with and begins to overwhelm the Jupiter blast. Bisca, Alzack, and the others look on in horror, thinking it’s impossible. They run away as fast as they can, with Bisca dropping the Jupiter Cannon. The Cero tears right through and slams into the ground right in front of the squad, before blasting them away in a giant explosion. The 4th looks on in horror, and Cana screams desperately for Bisca and Alzack. Wendy suddenly thinks about the Connells’ little girl, Asuka. Byakuya starts to give away to emotion for the first time in a long time. Baraggan looks on in disappointment, noting that the blast weakened his attack. He turns back to HQ, thinking he’s proved his point and deciding to sit back on his throne, completely uncaring of the damage he caused. Shikamaru calls it troublesome, while Temari mutters in disbelief at the destruction. Rose curses the Espada, and notices Byakuya. The Commander states that he’s going up there, and that Shikamaru’s in charge. Byakuya flies up with Flash Step, gazing at the mountain. He remembers the Connells pestering him by showing pictures of Asuka sending them off while wearing Alliance colors. They kept parading around with the picture, calling their daughter such a cute sweetheart. Byakuya thinks that while most soldiers have families, the Connells showed him theirs, and now it’s just one soon-to-be lonely little girl. He says that a child should never have to bury their parents when they’re so young, and that they’re too young to understand death. He remembers that this was why he didn’t have kids with Hisana, not wanting anyone else to suffer through her expected death with him. Byakuya, thinking about everyone who will have to go through that tragedy now, states that the enemy is orphaning children without a second thought. He turns his blade down, saying that while he doesn’t normally give into rage, he won’t hold back any longer, swearing on the honor of the Kuchiki that he will make them all suffer for every war orphan ever. With that, Byakuya Kuchiki unleashes his Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. All the 4th gazes on in awe as several giant swords appear and disperse into cherry blossoms. Eve notes that Byakuya is going all out right from the beginning, and Rose nods in agreement, knowing that Byakuya is absolutely livid. The Battle of Mt. Hakobe has begun. Omake: Hundredth Chapter Anniversary Part 4 Yang Xiao Long breaks the silence by asking why they’re just sitting around and proposes they get out. Weiss Schnee agrees, so all three try to break their chains, but it’s futile. Ruby Rose whines that this is what happens when she doesn’t drink enough milk. Yang reassures her sister that it’s fine, since Ruby is more of a speed fighter, and states she’ll break free first and get the others out, calling it easy as pie. At the mention of that food, Ruby daydreams about a cookies and cream pie, made for her by everyone she loves, who call her the best team captain ever. Weiss rolls her eyes at Ruby being in dessert la-la land. Yang tells ‘Weiss-cream’ to not have a meltdown. Weiss groans, asking how she ended up on this team. Yang playfully tells ‘Ice Queen’ that they love her too. Weiss tells her to shut up and get to escaping. When Yang tries a Kamehameha, Weiss deadpans that they needs solutions not references. Yang pouts at the ‘spoilsport’, and says she thought she could escape with her Semblance and Super Saiyan-like aura. She struggles, but nothing happens as the Jeopardy theme plays. Yang thinks it’ll happen any second. Weiss chooses now to point out that their captors probably aren’t dumb enough to use fragile restraints. Indignant, Yang asks if Weiss thinks she can do a better job, and the heiress states that she’s working on it. She thinks that their kidnappers were smart enough to confiscate most of their belongings, but they missed the Dust in her secret pouch, so she desperately tries to reach so as to freeze the chains. Ruby comes back to reality and tells the girls to relax while she tries out an idea from one of Jaune’s movies. Yang grins, asking if it involves paperclips, prompting a gasp from her incredulous sister. Feigning sadness, Yang says she’s disappointed Ruby has already forgotten how her sister lock picked her out of her room every time their mom grounded them. Weiss rolls her eyes, thinking that since Blake was a terrorist and the sisters were lock-picks, she’s surrounded by delinquents. Ruby turns into a chibi with puppy dog eyes, and bursts into tears at Weiss’ ‘hurtful’ words. Yang argues that Weiss has a point, since her own debut trailer was her rampage through Junior’s bar. Weiss blinks at that, surprised Yang was so candid, and just expecting a witty comeback to deflect blame. Grinning, Yang says that’s real chill of ‘Ice Queen’. Scowling, Weiss takes back the compliment for that horrible pun. At that point, Ruby declares that she’s free, prompting Yang to ask if she found a paper clip. The young Huntress explains that her comic chibi transformation shrunk her to the point her restraints were too big. Not sure how to respond, Weiss hesitantly accepts the thanks. Yang, glaring at Weiss’s cell, tells her not to dare use that as an excuse to hurt Ruby’s feelings. At that point, Agent Smith slams the door to Ruby’s cell open right in her face, knocking her out. He states that while the comedy is entertaining, he can’t allow them to escape and let his employers lose leverage. Realizing something is missing, Weiss figures out the three were kidnapped to pressure Blake into doing dirty work. Agent Smith flatly says he can’t confirm or deny. Weiss angrily asks to be spared the Public Relations response, having spent more than enough time surrounded by bureaucrats and yes-men to know what that means, calling Smith to cowardly to admit the truth. Raising an eyebrow, Smith notes Miss Schnee’s eloquence, who smiles at the compliment. He then asks what good her eloquence is if she can’t even speak, and zips Weiss’ mouth shut. Yang calls that hardcore and uncool, saying he won’t get away with it while demanding Weiss’ mouth be unzipped. She then admits she can’t believe she just said that. Agent Smith smirks, saying Miss Schnee needs to be punished for her transgression. He also states that he’s already gotten away with it. Appearing Characters Byakuya Kuchiki Shikamaru Nara Cana Alberona Eustass Kidd Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Nami Usopp Yasopp C Eve Tearm Wendy Marvell Shizune Carla Momo Hinamori Uryū Ishida Bisca Connell Alzack Connell Temari Baraggan Louisenbarn Ggio Vega ??? Omake Yang Xiao Long Weiss Schnee Ruby Rose Abilities Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Hollow Powers * Gran Rey Cero Zanpakuto * Senbonzakura ** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Weapons * Jupiter Cannon * Clima-Tact Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 102 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Worth It Next Chapter: Chapter 104 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fight to the Top Category:Mount Hakobe Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign